


The Doctor & The Emperor of the Daleks

by MissInara2020



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Daleks | The Dalek Tapes (Comics 1965)
Genre: Death of a friend, Episode: s03e04 Daleks in Manhattan, Episode: s04e04 The Sontaran Stratagem, Episode: s05e03 Victory of the Daleks, Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gallifrey, Gen, Loss, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, Team TARDIS, The Cult of Skaro, Time War (Doctor Who), fallen doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInara2020/pseuds/MissInara2020
Summary: Ever since the Doctor fought against the ever-hated Daleks, the Daleks have been a target for the Doctor for quite some time! Now, with the Cybermen and the Daleks are targeting the Doctor, will the Doctor defeat the Daleks...or will the Cybermen take down the Doctor first?
Kudos: 1





	The Doctor & The Emperor of the Daleks

The Time War

An endless war that is unbound to  
stop

It's a war that refuses to end between man and machine

And every Time War ended up in a draw...neither of them won or lost.

Until one fateful day...when _he_ arrived from the ever-forgotten home of Gallifrey...

Without a name...  
Without memories of his own...  
And with a sonic screwdriver to go with it.

His name is...The Doctor!


End file.
